Teoría de la iluminación
by Lector-Z
Summary: Una historia inspirada en el tema de Dream Theater, Illumination Theory . Una mujer afligida del mundo, conoce a unas personas que la quieren guiar hacia un tesoro que estuvo buscando durante toda su vida. No obstante, los sacrificios para tenerlo serán mayores a lo que puede imaginar. Advertencia: contenido adulto.
1. Prólogo

**Dream Theater  
**

**Prólogo**

* * *

Para aquella mujer, era prácticamente una rutina obligatoria el mirar, por las noches, la iluminada ciudad a través de la ventana abierta. Esos instantes, posar sus manos en el alféizar de concreto, sentir el tibio aire y observar las cada vez más abundantes luces artificiales bajo ella por unos minutos, eran su único contacto con el exterior. En los últimos años, ella convivió con un miedo enfermizo por salir de su reducido hogar, uno que carcomía su interior cuando estaba cerca de la puerta de salida, la cual permanecía bajo llave y con un par de pestillos. No recordaba la última vez que había hablado con una persona y el porqué de su autoexilio. Sin embargo, una cosa era segura: deseaba que jamás volviese a ocurrir mientras siguiese con vida.

Lo que no esperó la mujer afligida esa noche, fue que recibiría una señal desde arriba, una que cambiaría su vida a partir de entonces. Guiada por una repentina luz que iluminaba el techo y el reconocible sonido de un llanto, levantó su mirada con interés. Dichas señales las provocaba una pequeña niña en el techo del edificio, sentada en la orilla, llevando sus manos a sus ojos, como si estuviese llorando. Al darse cuenta, la mujer afligida se asustó por el riesgo que corría de caerse.

**—ΜΛΦΛΜ—**


	2. Paradoxe de la lumière noire

**Dream Theater  
**

**Paradoxe de la lumière noire**

* * *

La mujer miró a todos lados, hacia otras ventanas aledañas, sin encontrar a nadie más. También miró hacia arriba, con el fin de ver si la pequeña estaba acompañada de alguien, más no logró percibir nada desde su posición. La mujer comprobó que era la única que había descubierto la eventualidad. Aun así, se mantenía dudosa e inmóvil, aterrada por salir hacia afuera, no movía un solo dedo y se mantenía contemplando mientras trataba de mantener la calma. El solo hecho de girar la perilla de la puerta y salir una vez más de su cómodo asilo, le provocaba un pánico descontrolado. Mas al ver que la niña estaba demasiado cerca de la orilla, no soportó más y, luchando con su propia debilidad, corrió hacia la puerta y se ganó de frente. No era capaz de tocar la perilla, el solo verla le provocaba una respiración demasiado agitada. pero estaba consciente que era la única que podía hacer algo con la niña que emitía aquella luz, por ello, ralentizó su respiración para mantenerse en control, enfocando sus pensamientos y armándose de valor. Luego de un largo periodo de duda y, por primera vez desde que tenía recuerdo, movió los pestillos de la posición en que permanecieron por tanto tiempo y tomó la llave colgada al lado de la puerta, la cual introdujo en el cerrojo en medio de la perilla. Miró con detenimiento esa puerta, pero estaba consciente que cada segundo contaba, por tanto, sujetó con toda su fuerza y abrió con rapidez, soltando la perilla al instante, como si la parte metálica estuviese ardiendo y le derritiese la mano si lo sostenía por mucho tiempo.

Después de tanto dudar, atravesó el otro lado de la puerta, dando fin a tantos años de exclusión de la sociedad. Aun recordaba la ruta hacia la azotea antes de su encierro, pasando por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, trayecto que no tardaría más de unos minutos en llegar. Pero aun así, ese breve instante que tardó en recorrerla le pareció una eternidad, porque la tensión de estar fuera de su refugio hacían sus movimientos más erráticos, temía que alguien apareciera y la reconociera, temía el contacto con alguna persona, porque todos le eran criaturas perjudiciales, a los cuales debía de desconfiar. De hecho, su distorsionada vista le mostraba el pasillo aún más oscuro de lo que en verdad estaba y una enorme cantidad de siluetas negras en las sombras, con grotescas formas humanoides. El temor ocasionaba que su corazón se agitara más allá de lo normal y le recorriesen pequeñas gotas de lágrimas por sus pómulos. A pesar de todo, afloraba en ella un valor que le era desconocido, el cual usó para llegar a la azotea. Llegando a la puerta, se pasó la mano derecha para secar sus ojos e hizo el mismo gesto que con la puerta de su hogar, tomando la perilla con rapidez y abrirla para atravesarla en un salto.

**—ΜΛΦΛΜ—**


	3. Vivir, morir, matar

**Dream Theater**

**Vivir, morir, matar**

* * *

Una vez arriba, la mujer vio la espalda de la pequeña niña inocente, con sus manos sobre la cara, pero esa inocencia parecía difuminarse en dolor y decepción, lo que se traducía en la disminución paulatina de su estela de luz, la cual comprobó que provenía de su cuerpo. Ya no se trataba de un brillo cegador como el que vio por la ventana, sino una estela que requería más y más esfuerzo visual en distinguirla. Algo deseaba la infanta y no lo había encontrado. Por eso se sentía triste y sola, sentada en la orilla del edificio, a punto de caer y sin darse cuenta del peligro que pasaba. En tanto, la mujer recordó la razón por la que decidió abandonar su refugio en forma riesgosa, corrió con rapidez para sujetarla y, afortunadamente, no le costó para nada levantarla con sus brazos cuando la tomó a través de las axilas. Luego de alejarla de la orilla y caminar unos metros, la dejó parada en medio de la azotea y ésta última sacó sus manos de sus ojos húmedos, dejando de llorar y mirando a su protectora con asombro. A la mujer le vino una enorme calma al ver que esa niña tan inocente estaba a salvo, tal así que estiró las comisuras de sus labios y mostró sus dientes como hace mucho que no hacía. La niña vio aquel gesto y descubrió que, sin siquiera conocerla, ella sería capaz de encontrar la respuesta…

Por desgracia y luego de mirar a su alrededor de lado a lado, el terror al exterior que siempre dominó a la mujer volvió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su cuerpo temblaba, se hallaba temerosa de que las siluetas humanoides volviesen y la atrapasen, trayendo los males de su pasado. En ese instante, sintió una diminuta mano sostenerse en la suya, la mujer afligida fijó su mirada en la niña que salvó y, sin saber cómo explicarlo, la calma volvía a su corazón. Las agitaciones, las tensiones, los temblores en su cuerpo, todo fue reemplazado por una paz mayor a la que sentía dentro de su hogar. En cuanto a la niña inocente, ella la miró con una tierna sonrisa, se concentró fijamente en el rostro de su salvadora y un sentimiento vino a ella. Tal fue así, que el brillo que emitía su diminuto cuerpo se elevó con mayor fuerza. Había encontrado después de toda una vida de búsqueda, a alguien como ella, ya no era la única de su clase. En ese momento, había recobrado el tesoro que estuvo a punto de perder, un intangible tesoro que generaba su enceguecedor brillo.

La pequeña no dudó siquiera y abrazo con firmeza a la mujer afligida por la cintura y esta última, en vez que sentir incomodidad o repulsión por el contacto humano —como ella imaginaba iría a sentir—, recibió una armonía que borró todos los miedos y males que tenía en su interior por años. La niña le estaba mostrando a la mujer aquello que jamás pudo encontrar, el tesoro con el que podría pasar a través de sus temores de toda la vida, por lo que, tomando provecho de aquel estado, tomó la inusual determinación de bajar del edificio con ella y dejarla en la salida, hasta encontrar a alguien que le ayudase a devolverla a su hogar. Tomó de la mano a la niña inocente y ambas bajaron por las escaleras. Por un lado, se sentía mal por saber que dejaría de sentir esa paz que la niña le otorgaba, pero su tesoro le pertenecía a ella y por ello, entraba en melancolía al recordar que nunca en su vida lo pudo encontrar. La única opción para la mujer afligida era volver a su habitación, para aislarse una vez más de las crueldades del exterior.

Una vez en la salida del edificio, estuvo mucho tiempo viendo la forma correcta de hablar con la gente. Había perdido la costumbre de comunicarse con otros, por lo que entablar un dialogo se convertía en toda una odisea. De todas formas, hacía el esfuerzo de acercarse a los transeúntes, era su única opción, debía hacerlo para pedirles ayuda. Fue en ese entonces que apareció un misterioso ser, qué reconoció de inmediato el potente brillo de la niña inocente, mostrando tal emoción en su rostro que se acercó con celeridad hacia ambas. Era un hombre benefactor, el cuidador de la niña inocente. Se ganó en frente y, tomando las manos de la mujer —quedando sorprendida en el proceso— le agradeció entre lágrimas. Luego, abrazo con mucha energía a la inocente niña, quien se alegró de volver a ver a su protector, e hizo lo propio con la mujer. Esta última, temerosa del contacto con aquel hombre, sintió una parálisis por su nerviosismo, algo de lo que el benefactor se dio cuenta y de inmediato la soltó, pidiéndole disculpas. Algo que notó la mujer que protegió a la niña, es que el benefactor también emitía un brillo en su cuerpo cuando encontró a la pequeña, menos cegador que el de la última, pero muy notorio. Ello le hizo descubrir que también tenía su propio tesoro, por lo que el desconsuelo no se hizo esperar en ella.

Sorprendido de que la salvadora de su niña inocente le ayudase a devolver su intenso brillo, el benefactor no paró de agradecerle, estaba tan dichoso qué le pedía con toda humildad que la acompañase hacia su hogar, para que formase parte de su familia. Por su mirada, había notado que la mujer afligida también quería y necesitaba encontrar su tesoro, la vida que le tocó vivir la desvió de su camino y necesitaba que alguien le rectificarse en él. Como forma de agradecimiento, deseaba llevarla a su hogar y volverla parte de sus protegidos. La afligida estaba aún temerosa, tomando en cuenta que hace años que no salía más allá de su lugar de vida, precisamente para evitar toda clase de interacción con las personas. Su excepción de salir de su reducido rincón era para ayudar a la pequeña, porque no tenía más alternativa, además de que con ella, su miedo al exterior desaparecía. No se atrevía a aceptar la petición del benefactor, no podía —no lo iba a hacer— para evitar a toda costa recapitular las heridas de antes.

De forma inesperada para ella, un nuevo abrazo de la niña inocente le hizo bacilar en un segundo, incitándola a reconsiderar su opinión. No tenía recuerdo que alguna vez hubiese sentido tal muestra de armonía en todo su ser, le encantaba sentirse rodeada de ese afecto tan sincero, percibía que todo lo malo en ella quedaba afuera y sentía que un enorme poder le rodeaba, ya imaginaba que en cualquier instante tendría la capacidad de generar una luz como la de la pareja que ayudó, se transformaría en algo fuera de lo común y podría eliminar todo lo malo del mundo, solo con mover sus manos. Pudo darse cuenta que el contacto con esa pequeña especial le daba el ímpetu, por lo que, básicamente, no era ella la que protegía a la inocente, sino que la inocente la protegía a ella. Era un sentimiento que quería mantener, un tesoro que deseaba buscar de nuevo, no quería abandonar a la pequeña porque no sabía si volvería a tener esa agradable sensación. Así que, consciente de que el benefactor le ofrecía encontrar lo que nunca pudo, no pensó más y aceptó la oferta. Este último, muy alegre de la decisión, volvió a tomar las manos de la afligida con energía y la última ya no mostró signos de temor al contacto. Es más, la mujer artículo una sonrisa en su rostro y se la mostró a ambos.

El trío caminó hacia el hogar del benefactor, ubicado a las afueras de la enorme y, a la vez, apática ciudad. Su destino residía en un frondoso bosque de árboles exóticos, en medio de otro bosque carente de hojas por la alteración artificial del suelo, lo cual se apreciaba como una suerte de un verde oasis. El hogar era un sitio que acogía a la gente perdida, que había sufrido por diversas circunstancias, de similar importancia que la mujer afligida, y que gracias a la ayuda del benefactor, obtuvieron el tesoro que tanto buscaban, gracias a su líder. Más de una vez, la mujer afligida miró de reojo hacia donde estaba su hogar, insegura de saber si tendría la necesidad de volver allá. Aun así, estaba consiente que al continuar tal como había estado por tanto tiempo, perdería su mejor oportunidad de hallar su tesoro. En esos pensamientos, tomó un enorme y sonoro respiro, llamando la atención del benefactor y la niña frente a ella, para dejar de mirar al pasado y seguir de frente hacia lo nuevo.

Mientras caminaban a su lugar de destino, no se habían percatado que sus pasos eran vigilados por un soldado a lo lejos. Este ser permanecía escondido en las alturas de los edificios, manteniendo la vista hacia sus objetivos por el mayor tiempo posible y portando una cámara en su cabeza, con la cual enviaba imágenes en tiempo real hacia una central. En aquel momento, en una central estaban los superiores de éste y de todos los demás soldados, al pendiente de las imágenes obtenidas. Ellos sentían un temor, no declarado pero muy consciente entre ellos, por los poderes del benefactor y la niña inocente. No eran conocidos ante la mayor parte de la sociedad, pero sus hazañas hablaban por si solas: ellos ayudaban a la gente desviada de su camino al tesoro a encontrarlo, lo que traía como consecuencia que se volviesen independientes del poder de los mandatos, leyes que ellos seguían para tener control de todo. El máximo superior, el creador de dichos mandatos, era conocido como el monarca, que no era solo un hombre, sino un ente de maldad pura, que desde el inicio de los tiempos, tenía a su disposición a gente de gran influencia terrenal, quienes habían aceptado renunciar su búsqueda por el tesoro y obedecer todo lo que él deseaba, como condición para tener el poder que tanto codiciaban. Para dejar de pensar en ese tesoro rechazado, lo reemplazaban por vicios, miedos, perversiones, todo aquello que le provocaban sensaciones efímeras de paz y la capacidad de generar auras oscuras, algo mucho más fácil de obtener. Estos señores terrenales se volvían sus soldados, algo tan común en el círculo que era considerado un axioma. Pero aún con todo aquello, el monarca no mostraba tranquilidad y eso lo podían percibir los demás superiores bajo su mando: temía todo lo que iba en contra de lo que él representaba, todo lo que fomentara la expansión de un sentimiento de bien en el mundo. La luz que obtenían por encontrar su tesoro era mucho más poderosa que las auras oscuras de los superiores. El señor de todo estaba, en plena seguridad, que sería cuestión de tiempo que tanto el benefactor como la inocente, encontrarían esa fuerza poderosa en más personas, por ello es que planeaba usar los beneficios obtenidos por sus mandatos y preparar su golpe maestro con sus soldados, el que ejecutaría pronto, bastante pronto…

**—ΜΛΦΛΜ—**


	4. El círculo acogedor

**Dream Theater**

**El círculo acogedor**

* * *

Los caminantes cruzaron un sendero muy marcado entre la maleza gris y los árboles secos, los cuales formaban un ambiente muy lóbrego. Por fortuna, todo era compensado con un cielo claro y muy estrellado, donde la luna llena brillaba en su máximo esplendor. Debido a la gran cantidad de luces que abundaban en la ciudad, la mujer afligida no podía percibir un cielo nocturno tan abundante de estrellas como el de aquella noche, por lo que se mostró maravillada al ver tan asombroso evento. Además de ello, solía mirar más hacia abajo, hacia las calles y edificios, que hacia arriba. Luego de ver el cielo, ya no sentía temor o alteración por estar fuera de su hogar, sino que se sentía mucho más tranquila, al reflexionar sobre el destino que optó seguir y se maravillaba de ver el diverso ambiente que había olvidado, llamando mucho la atención de la niña y el benefactor. Cuando encontraron los primeros árboles con hojas verdes y los primeros indicios de pasto fresco, aceleraron su paso hasta ver como el paisaje se tornaba en un frondoso verdor que armonizaba con la luz de la luna. Seguían caminando tranquilamente, durante varios minutos, hasta quedar de frente con una enorme cabaña en medio del bosque, de madera bien cuidada y con un enorme portón de 2 partes, también de madera pulida y barnizada. La mujer que deseaba dejar su vida anterior miraba como el recinto, tan trabajado y lleno de detalles complejos, desentonaba con la ambientación tan natural y rústica del bosque. Sentía dudas de cruzar el portón de ese sitio desconocido, sin embargo, era ese sentimiento de paz que la niña inocente y el benefactor le entregaban, al tocar su mano, lo que le motivaba a dar el paso adelante. Estaba segura que la llevarían al camino hacia el tesoro que tanto quería hallar y que podría tener al fin.

Una vez el Benefactor se posicionó frente al portón de su hogar y lo abrió con un empujón de sus palmas, la mujer afligida se dio cuenta que su interior era mucho más bello de lo que ya imaginaba: un sitio muy iluminado y bien cuidado, con una multitud dichosa que cubría casi por completo el interior y que había hallado, dentro del hogar y gracias a la ayuda del benefactor, el tesoro que buscaron toda su vida. Los protegidos, personas libres de las incertidumbres, los vicios y los temores, vieron entrar a su líder y la niña inocente. Al descubrir a la pequeña tan llena de entusiasmo y con su luz interna irradiando como nunca antes, surgió en ellos una placentera euforia, a tal punto que emitieron un brillo propio que iluminaba todo el interior. La mujer invitada notó que sus luces no eran tan brillantes como la del benefactor o la de la niña inocente, pero estaba segura que al tener su propia luz interna, sería indicio suficiente para decir que encontró su tesoro. Cuando el trio se ganó en medio de la abertura del portón, la pequeña tomó la mano de su salvadora y se la presentó a todos sus amigos. Ante el nuevo miembro a recibir en la familia, la gente abrió paso con total cortesía, formando un pasillo. Luego de caminar entre toda la multitud, la afligida quedó en medio y se volvió el foco de atención de todos los presentes. No era un miedo incontrolable el que percibió en ese instante, sino un nerviosismo por ser parte de algo que no conocía. Ese miedo de toda su vida no se mostraba presente e incluso, ante la presencia de tantos, no se manifestaba como el instante que cruzó la puerta de su departamento. De todos modos, la posibilidad de interactuar con otras personas hacía que su respiración se hiciese forzosa y, a ratos, deseaba escapar de ahí y evitar pasar un bochorno por su falta de costumbre en interacción interpersonal.

Los protegidos veían que la mujer recién llegada era reacia a aceptarlos. No obstante, estaban dispuestos a mostrarle que también pasaron por lo que ella pasó, querían darle la más cordial de las bienvenidas, en especial porque fue escogida por la niña inocente en persona. Los protegidos querían abrazarla entre todos, la muchedumbre se esparció a su alrededor y, aunque la mujer en busca de su luz mantenía ganas de salir del hogar, la mano del benefactor en su espalda y un nuevo y cálido abrazo de la niña inocente en su cintura, hicieron tranquilizarla de golpe. Sus brazos se sentían relajados e inmóviles, seguidos de su torso y posteriormente sus piernas. Toda la tensión que solía alojar en su cuerpo había mermado, ya no le importaba su alrededor, ya no le importaba nada.

Las manos y los brazos de los protegidos, que la ingresaban en ese círculo acogedor, la rodeaban como los mantos de su cama. En un parpadeo, las luces de todos fueron elevándose hasta dar la sensación que solo había un blanco brillante en todo su alrededor. En forma paulatina, todo temor, toda duda, todo calvario, todo hecho que vivió en el pasado, ya no eran más. Ahora era afecto, era tranquilidad, seguridad. Era el hecho de que alguien pensaba en ella y ella pensaba en alguien. Esa sensación no la había descubierto sino hasta ese momento. De pronto, sentía como su cabeza, más precisamente en el centro de sus cejas, emitía un agradable cosquilleo. Cerró sus ojos y, llevada por el calor de los protegidos, visualizó la imagen de un páramo verdoso, de un cielo soleado y con algunas nubes blancas, con flores de diversos colores, donde un río cristalino cruzaba y lo que se oían eran sonidos de pájaros y el caudal fluyendo con suma tranquilidad.

El benefactor caminó hacia la mujer recién llegada y le entregó su mano. Su intención era regalar parte de su brillo a ella, parte de su tesoro. Mientras estiraba su mano hacia la del líder, la mujer notó la expresión de preocupación en la niña inocente, que por alguna razón, no se sentía muy contenta por la acción. No obstante, la mujer no lo entendió del todo, solo deseaba tener ese brillo y dejar de temer.

Lo que había perdido antes, lo había hallado esa noche: por fin sentía que tendría ese tesoro en sus propias manos. Tendría un propósito para seguir adelante. Sentía que una luz emergía en su corazón y rodeaba su cuerpo, se estaba transformando en algo más, en una figura luminosa que rodeaba todo el paisaje en sus pensamientos. Mientras más cerca estaba su mano de la del benefactor, más imaginaba cómo su cuerpo y alma se unificaba con la de todos los protegidos dentro de la cabaña, era más: se unificaba con todo lo existente a su alrededor, tanto lo tangible, como lo intangible.

**—ΜΛΦΛΜ—**


	5. La búsqueda de la verdad

**Dream Theater**

**La búsqueda de la verdad**

* * *

**A**

De pronto, la mujer sintió una brusca e instantánea ráfaga de viento, pasando cerca de su cara. Su paz interior desapareció en menos de un segundo, abrió los ojos y vio algo terrible: uno de los protegidos, a su izquierda, había caído al piso, dejando un enorme charco de sangre a su alrededor. Vio hacia las afueras, descubriendo a un soldado, responsable de disparar desde el portón abierto del recinto. Éste entró junto con otros soldados más, cargados con armas de guerra, y comenzaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra a todo lo que se moviera en el interior, además de iniciar focos de incendio usando líquidos inflamables. La terrible situación se había dado inicio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y el terror en los protegidos fue tal, que algunos perdieron su luz interior. De un ambiente de paz y quietud, pasó a convertirse en una masacre a inocentes. En tanto, la mujer se paralizó del terror por lo que estaba observando. En un instante, esa paz que le rodeaba, ese tesoro que creía encontraría en ese hogar, se habían perdido; e inmediatamente, esos miedos que le atormentaron toda su vida habían vuelto y en peor condición que antes. No podía hacer otra cosa más que ver cómo los protegidos por el benefactor iban cayendo; como la sangre salpicaba en cada disparo de los soldados; como el oscuro color rojo se estaba manifestando en el piso y en los muros, en lo que alguna vez fue un hermoso lugar; como un vapor humano se hacía cada vez más molesto en el ambiente; como el hedor de la sangre se hacía cada vez más nauseabundo y se mezclaba con el del humo de madera quemada. Aun así, con todo el peligro presente, la mujer afligida, horrorizada por completo, había perdido su capacidad de mover su cuerpo a voluntad.

En ese instante, sintió una mano apretando su muñeca, lo que la asustó de momento, pero a la vez, la despertó de su parálisis. Ésta se alegró al saber que quien la sostenía para salir de su posición era el benefactor, que trataba de protegerla a ella y a la niña inocente, a quien cargaba en su otro brazo, para huir del hogar. La pequeña niña, que jamás había pasado por un mal tan grande, quedó en shock al observar la terrible situación y eso lo notaron ambos adultos. Los 3 Ingresaron por un estrecho pasillo, detrás de un enorme cuadro que cubría parte del muro, con el dibujo de una cordillera pintado en óleo. Allí había una puerta rústica, de madera algo descuidada con los años y con un pestillo artesanal oxidado. El benefactor la tomó de dicho pestillo y la abrió.

El líder, mirando de reojo hacia dónde venían huyendo, estaba terriblemente afectado por perder a gran parte de sus protegidos en ese ataque y a su hogar que tanto se empeñó en construir, en donde se producían llamas que lo consumirían pronto. Sus lágrimas eran abundantes y eso desconcertó a la mujer afligida, sobre todo porque su luz interior había desvanecido por completo. El benefactor sabía que su búsqueda por aquel tesoro y las consecuencias que implicaría en ayudar a otros, podrían causarle un enorme mal a él y a las personas que se unieron a su causa, porque habían seres quienes no deseaban el éxito por su anhelado sueño. Para su desgracia, nunca tomó en cuenta que gente como los superiores y el monarca, sería tan despiadada como para matar y todo para que ellos no encontrasen lo que ellos habían renunciado en pos de formar su aura oscura. El líder, impotente, no podía hacer más para salvar a sus protegidos, la mujer afligida ya no estaba segura si había tomado la opción correcta y se sintió aún más desesperanzada al ver a la pequeña niña inocente. La última ni siquiera lloraba, su mirada estaba alicaída, no sonreía como era habitual y evitaba, a toda costa, mirar a otro lado que no fuese el suelo. Por culpa de los soldados y su intención de asesinar, había perdido su cálida luz cegadora, había perdido su propio tesoro, aquel que ella tuvo desde el momento de su nacimiento.

La mujer afligida sentía que se había equivocado con su elección.

En tanto, uno de los soldados dentro del hogar en llamas, notó el cuadro que ocultaba el pasillo secreto —el cual estaba descolocado de su posición—, al moverlo y mirar, vio que su objetivo principal huía por ese espacio. Dio aviso a sus compañeros para seguirlos.

**B**

Habían acelerado su paso en el bosque, sin parar y por unos cuantos minutos, tratando de perderse entre los árboles. Durante aquello, sus oídos escuchaban unos sonidos que se mezclaban con sus propias pisadas, no podían identificar si se trataban de los pasos de los protegidos que alcanzaron a huir o de los soldados, pero iban muy cerca de ellos. El benefactor y la mujer afligida hicieron incluso más esfuerzo para huir, sintiendo el sudor sobre su frente y respirado con una fuerza tal, que cada bocanada de aire parecía secar sus gargantas y pulmones. Para la mujer, esa sensación también se sentía como nueva, había pasado toda su vida en esa reducida morada, huyendo de los peligros del mundo, por lo que nunca había esforzado su cuerpo de esa manera.

Cuando perdían velocidad por el cansancio, la vista del benefactor había encontrado una cueva segura cerca, entre árboles abultados en hojas verdes. Entraron y éste les pidió a la inocente y a la afligida que se ocultaran en aquel sitio, que él pronto haría uso de su fuerza para protegerlas. La mujer vio como la luz del líder volvía a emitir. El benefactor salió de la cueva y se alejó la mayor distancia posible, antes de la llegada de los soldados.

Los pasos de las tropas se hacían cada vez más estridentes, la mujer ya sentían el miedo y abrazó a la pequeña en un, aún esperanzador, acto de protección. Luego, se decidió ir con ella a la entrada a observar a las afueras, ocultándose lo mejor posible para no ser descubiertas. Un enorme peligro presentía el benefactor, mas al no existir otra alternativa viable, se mantuvo lejos de sus acompañantes y se mantuvo en una posición comprometedora, para tratar de enfrentar a sus persecutores con sus propios medios. Jamás sintió la necesidad de usar su fuerza interior, pero era una situación de vida o muerte para él y sus protegidas.

Cuando vio a los soldados, levantó sus manos hasta arriba de su cabeza y gritó para llamar su atención. Estos tomaron la carnada y se dirigieron a él, mientras cargaban sus armas y disparaban sin piedad. Lo que no sabían es que las balas no afectaron en nada al benefactor, quien se mantenía en calma ante las peligrosas ráfagas. El líder de los protegidos era un hombre que había encontrado su propio tesoro hace mucho tiempo, eso le hacía entender las cosas más allá de una persona común y corriente, incluso más que sus protegidos, quienes lo recibieron de sus manos. Gozaba de una voluntad inquebrantable y habilidades que los soldados no lograban comprender, solo superada por la bondad de la niña inocente. Cegados por la incertidumbre, seguían disparando con todo su arsenal, ráfagas y ráfagas de balas que iluminaban el bosque parcialmente cubierto en llamas. Era inútil, porque incluso así no le provocaban ninguna sensación de dolor al benefactor, quien tuvo que abrir las palmas de sus manos para detener el ataque en su contra, logrando inmovilizar a sus atacantes y quitándoles toda libertad de movimiento en sus cuerpos. Por toda la carga maligna que atestaba el ambiente por el combate, se sentía en completa autonomía de provocarles algo terrible, despojarlos de vida con un simple movimiento en sus dedos. Sin embargo, la mujer afligida y la niña inocente eran su prioridad para él, más que los soldados, que se engañaban con verse como seres que mostraban frialdad al matar, cuando en el fondo eran espíritus inocentes, cuyo pecado era obedecer al pie de la letra las órdenes de entidades malévolas, sin cuestionamiento alguno. Su pecado los llevó a cometer cosas malas y estaban perdidos en el mundo, engañados por obtener el poder de los superiores, y necesitaban ser guiados al camino de la verdad. El benefactor se disponía a dejar a todos los soldados inconscientes, aun sabiendo que con aquello arriesgaría su vida. Por desgracia, sintió una repentina ráfaga que enardeció la piel de su espalda, para derivarla en un intenso dolor y debilitamiento de su cuerpo, lo que lo obligó a caer de rodillas. Sabiendo sus capacidades, el benefactor no podía ser dañado por una fuerza terrenal, sino algo fuera de toda comprensión, algo superior a él.

**C**

Se trataba de una energía oscura, tan poderosa que ni él podía enfrentarla. Entre los soldados alterados por la inexplicable sensación, caminaba tranquilamente el monarca, el señor de los soldados, que venía en persona a desbaratar la única amenaza que lo estaba enfrentando. Más sabía a la perfección que el benefactor era sólo un obstáculo más. El verdadero objetivo para su victoria definitiva, era tomar el alma de la niña inocente, cuya luz irradiante inspiraba a cualquiera. Incluso con el punzante dolor en la parte superior de su cuerpo, el benefactor luchó contra esa terrible sensación e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mover su cuerpo y usar todo su poder para neutralizar al terrible enemigo. Por desgracia, el monarca sólo hizo un movimiento con sus manos para inhibir su fuerza, luego lo tomó del antebrazo y cubrió su rostro con su palma. Una energía oculta nació de su mano y fluyó en todo el cuerpo del benefactor, provocando que su piel se oscureciese en un tono púrpura por unos segundos. Antes de sentir el último latido de su corazón, soportó el ardor de su sangre, que le produjo la salida de un ardiente vapor por su piel, para luego sentir como se coagulaba en sus venas y arterias, hasta dejar de circular. Al soltarlo, su adversario cayó de espalda como un bulto inerte. Su luz había desaparecido, el monarca había despojado de vida al benefactor./p

Con su poder, buscó la fuerza espiritual de su gran amenaza. Pudo averiguar que la niña inocente se escondía en una cueva, cerca de donde se encontraban. La mujer afligida, habiendo visto todo el terrible panorama y el destino del benefactor, decidió tomar a la pequeña y huir de la cueva hacia un nuevo rumbo, como un acto desesperado. Mediante el enérgico abrazo, esperaba sentir esa paz que tanta seguridad le entregaba la pequeña, pero no podía sentirla porque su luz interior había desaparecido. La inocente también estaba temerosa, sin fuerzas para mover su cuerpo, su corazón no latía con el mismo ímpetu. Había perdido al benefactor y a muchos de los protegidos a los que consideraba como su familia, ella estaba en un abismo interior y ya no podía entregar esa calma que tanto esperaba la mujer. Ambas estaban perdidas en sus miedos, tratando de conservar sus vidas. Para sus desgracias, nada serviría para escapar del monarca, que se apareció repentinamente en frente de ellas, como si fuese un fantasma. El ser extendió su mano a la mujer para que le entregase a la niña, sin embargo, ésta la apretó mucho más fuerte para protegerla. La niña trató de soltarse de su protectora, lo hacía para entregarse y evitar que su acompañante muriera, mas la afligida no hizo caso a pesar de los constantes intentos por soltarse de sus brazos. En ese forcejeo, en su anhelo por proteger a la mujer, la pequeña sentía como algo estaba brotando en su interior. El monarca se acercó más a ambas y le tomó el brazo a la mujer para que la soltara y, en un acto reflejo, ésta lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Apenas le hizo dar un paso atrás, pero aprovechó ese lapso para huir lo más lejos posible de él. Sin embargo, todo era inútil.

Al ver como su protectora arriesgaba su vida por ella, algo que jamás en su vida había hecho antes, la niña inocente miró con asombro. La oscuridad que la tenía atrapada en su interior se desvanecía en forma apenas perceptible. El monarca no soportaba esa luz de iluminación del alma, en especial tratándose de la niña inocente. Ese ser temía que un poder mayor naciese y pudiese acabar con todo lo que había construido desde el inicio de los tiempos, llevando a todos los imperios del mundo al caos. Cuando sintió las almas de las fugitivas, se les apareció nuevamente frente a ellas, mas su intención era clara. Levantó su brazo y emitió un color oscuro en su palma, al que apuntaba hacia ambas. La mujer afligida miró con terror ese breve momento, porque ya no era capaz de hacer nada más. Cuando vio una niebla de oscuridad salir de la mano del monarca, sintió tal miedo que cerró sus ojos entre lágrimas. En menos de un segundo, pudo percibir un aura de luz brotar frente a ella. Luego sintió sus brazos vacíos, por lo que abrió sus ojos y notó como la niña inocente se interponía entre ella y la oscura niebla. Su propio cuerpo creó la luz que deslumbró a su protectora y, aun así, la última pudo apreciar lo lastimado que estaba al recibir tanto daño. La pequeña estaba consciente que no podría salvarse a sí misma si se disponía a proteger a la mujer, el poder del monarca era demasiado como para hacerle frente. El señor del mal sólo tuvo que mover sus manos para quitarle aquella luz y hacerle caer de estómago al suelo. La mujer afligida no soportó ver a la pequeña tan malherida y se agachó para ver su estado, sin saber qué hacer para curar sus heridas. La niña tenía su cuerpo repleto de moretones y por las comisuras de su boca emanaban unas líneas de sangre. Se negaba a admitir que todo esfuerzo sería inútil, lo único que pudo hacer fue recostarse de espalda y ganarla en sus rodillas, sin poder contener sus lágrimas. El monarca les dio la espalda, porque daba por hecho que la mujer no era obstáculo para él y eventualmente caería por las armas de los soldados. Con la inminente muerte de la niña, ya no existía amenaza que atentase contra su enorme poder.

**—ΜΛΦΛΜ—**


	6. Entrega, confianza y pasión

**Dream Theater**

**Entrega, confianza y pasión**

* * *

La pequeña malherida miro directo los ojos de la mujer que la defendió. La pequeña no sentía dolor en su cuerpo, sino un agotamiento que le impedía moverse, solo tenía deseos de dormir. Con la fuerza que le quedaba, movió las comisuras de sus ensangrentados labios y le formó una sonrisa a la mujer afligida. Gracias a su protectora, había vuelto a ser quien era, había recuperado su tesoro y le indicó con su sonrisa que era el momento de encontrar el suyo. En tanto, la mujer también mostró una sonrisa por ella, por lo que al tocar su rostro, volvió a sentí la paz interior y sabía que ya no volvería a perderla. Al descubrir que hizo un sacrificio por alguien, la mujer encontró, finalmente, el tesoro que tanto había buscado durante toda su vida y supo el porqué: Estuvo años en su búsqueda hasta que se rindió, pero al ayudar a la niña de un peligro, volvió ese impulso para seguir y, luego de todo lo que había pasado y luchado, encontró la respuesta. Diferentes eran quienes recibían los tesoros de otros, como los protegidos, su luz era tenue porque no era un tesoro en verdad propio. La luz del benefactor era más alta porque obtuvo su tesoro con su propio esfuerzo, pero mermaba al dar una parte a otros. Por ello, la niña destellaba como el sol porque era su tesoro personal y sabía muy bien que cada quien tenía una forma diferente de hallarlo. Y sabía muy bien que la mujer lo hallaría con sus propios medios al igual que ella, lo intuyó desde el momento en que se conocieron. Eso fue algo que el benefactor no se había percatado y que intentó darle a entender, algo que jamás pudo lograr.

La niña inocente, satisfecha de haber ayudado a un alma a encontrar lo que merecía poseer, dejó de respirar, cerró sus ojos y permaneció con una sonrisa final. Luego, su cuerpo se tornó en un brillante polvo dorado, que se fue desvaneciendo con el viento hasta no quedar nada de su cuerpo.

Más que una pena, la mujer sintió una calma, por ver que la pequeña iluminada ya no seguiría sufriendo. Luego de secar sus lágrimas, se levantó con una tranquilidad que nunca antes había sentido en su interior, tanto así que puso una sonrisa serena en su rostro. En ese instante, el monarca volvió a sentir esa sensación tan amenazadora que creía había eliminado, mas una incomodidad le sobrevino, porque era mucho más poderosa que antes. Desapareció y reapareció directo a la fuente de esa presencia tan envolvente, comprobando que esta vez se trataba de la mujer que había dejado con vida. Notó como estaba emitiendo una luz a través de su cuerpo, tan deslumbrante y cálida como la de la pequeña que tanto temía. Cuando vio a la mujer cruzar su mirada con él, revelando aquella sonrisa que denostaba serenidad, trató de detenerla con sus poderes, emitiendo una neblina de oscuridad incluso más densa y potente que la usada hace instantes atrás. Sin embargo, no surtió efecto alguno, porque la mujer fue caminando con toda tranquilidad hacia él, sin manifestar ninguna sensación aparente de dolor. Cuando estaban frente a frente, la mujer extendió sus manos para tocar el rostro del monarca para mostrar la luz de su tesoro. Pero, bajo la mirada estupefacta de los soldados, el señor de la oscuridad se atemorizó de ser tocado por tan magno poder y, convertido en una niebla de oscuridad, huyó mezclándose con el viento.

Los soldados no sabían que hacer. Después de tanto dudar, uno de ellos corrió hacia la mujer y le apuntó con su arma. No obstante, con solo mirar sus ojos, tuvo una sensación de agrado que había olvidado, no fue capaz de sostener por más tiempo el arma y la lanzó a lo lejos, con un sentimiento de culpa. El soldado sintió como sus piernas se debilitaban y caía de rodillas, el arrepentimiento germinó desde su pecho. La mujer dio unos pasos para estar frente a él y le otorgó unas suaves caricias en su rostro, antes de ayudarlo a levantarse. Aquel soldado, un hombre perdido en la oscuridad de su corazón, estaba en total calma gracias a la luz envolvente que le otorgaba la persona a la que le ordenaron matar. Los demás soldados también sentían sentimientos encontrados, debatiéndose entre acatar la orden y dejar con vida la posible clave para encaminar la vida de los perdidos en el mundo. Algunos de los protegidos que huían, notando que el peligro cesó y que ya no eran perseguidos, descubrieron a la mujer que tenía el tesoro propio y no dudaron en reverenciarla. Los soldados a su alrededor ya no estaban preocupados por seguir órdenes, también mostraban remordimiento de sus acciones y dejaron sus armas en el suelo. Aquella mujer, que alguna vez fue una mujer afligida, los miró a todos con una sonrisa y una mirada templada, levantó sus manos y una luz nació dentro de ella, cubriendo todo su cuerpo. Su silueta se volvió indistinguible, aquella luz cegadora se expandió gradualmente por todo el bosque y mucho más allá, todo en el lugar, soldados, protegidos, criaturas, árboles, todo se perdió en ese blanco destello.

**—ΜΛΦΛΜ—**


End file.
